life is full of surprises
by wowzerss
Summary: This class, is a new student. Let's give a welcome to Nico Di Angelo. Be nice." the teacher said while looking at me. While my eyes were wide and my mouth dropped. I shook my head and starred at Nico as he sat into the empty seat next to me.Nico&oc R
1. Nico?

**disclaimer: I don't own pgo only Tristen... for now**

full summary: _Nico and Tristen were best friends when they both attended at Westover Hall. But what would happen when they meet each other 3 years later?_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was in math classs, sitting in my seat next to the window. Doing the usual, spacing out. I just stared out the window leaning my head on my arm while the other tapping the table impatiently, waiting for class to be over.

"Tristen!" my teacher yelled

"huh?"I responded really smartly.

He walked over to my desk and looked down at me."Miss Jones if you are not paying attention than why are you in my class?" he asked sternly. Tough question. He just stared at me waiting for an answer. I was about to apologize when someone knocked on the classroom door. Thank you god . He opened the door .Then he and our principle talked in a hushed tone then the principle left. Just as he left a kid came in looking rather familiar. Black shaggy hair, black eyes, olive skin, and wearing all black. He stopped at the front of the class and talked to the teacher. They both turned around and he introduced the new kid.

"This class, is a new student. Let's give a welcome to Nico Di Angelo. Be nice." He said while looking at me. While my eyes were wide and my mouth dropped. I shook my head and starred at Nico, as he sat into the empty seat next to me.

"uh hi" I said while pulling my black hair from my face. But it fell back.

"hi" Nico responded. We just both looked at the blackboard after our lil nice exchanhge. Fifteen minutes later the bell rang which signaled for lunch. My favorite time at school. I sat down next to my friend, Kathy. She was so smart that sometimes it gets annoying. She has black hair and gray eyes while I had dark blue that it almost looks black. Just as I was about to eat I saw Nico sit by himself. I kind of felt bad.

"Hey Kathy, I'm going to welcome the new kid Nico to this ratty school. So I'll be back in a few. k?"

"yea fine. What ever." She said and I could of sworn she mumbled good luck. As if she knew him.

"Hey Nico. I'm Tristen from math class"

"Hi. Well I guess you already know me" he mumbled without looking at me. I nodded while scanning him over again. Then it hit me. I sat down in front of him. He looked surprised, as if no one had the guts to do that.

" umm by any chance..."I said trying not to give my hopes up.

"what" he said

" Did you ever attend Westover Hall, in Bar Harbor, Maine" I whisperd while tilting my head a little bit. He dropped his fork and loooked at me.

"yea. Why" I was shocked.

"Nico? Everyone thought you were dead because you never came back after you left the dance. Remember me? Tristen" I said full of excitement and disbelief.

"oh my gods" he muttered just as he said that Kathy came over.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about"

"uhhh" Nico and I said as we stared at each other.

**so what'd ya think? please click that green button and review **


	2. old ladies could kill you

**A/N:Hey guys! i have a bunch of hits and only two reviews. i would appreciate it if you wuld review it keeps me motivated please and thank you**

**p.s i spent all night till midnight for this and wen i was about to save it,it told me to sign in so it got deleted !!! well enjoy it took me forever to correct because my software is retarded**

After our little chat the bell rung.I was a bit dissapointed becuase the only thing Nico said to me was "oh my gods" then_ ring ring ring_. So right now I'm waiting for school to be over for the weekend. Just five more minutes. I stared up at it. Then it rung.I was probably the happiest person for the weekend because I ran through the halls and pushed everyone so I could leave this horrid place called school.I don't recomend it if you have dyslexia or adhd.I pushed open the main entrance door into a very familiar person.

"ow!"Nico said while cupping his nose

"ooo"I responded dumdfounded.I was saved yet again by Kathy

"Hurry up Tristen the bus is here!"

"thanks wait for me!uhh bye Nico" I said hastly as I made a big dash for the bus.

As I was getting on the bus the new bus driver smiled at me.

She had gray hair and bad teeth. Basically she's a grandma that needs to retire.I sat down and looked up to see Nico walking in and glaring at the bus driver.

What a coincidence. He sat on the row next to me. Kathy,Nico,and me were the only ones on the bus. Half way through the ride I decided to apologize.A very hard thing for me to do.

"look I'm sorry about your nose"

"oh yea it's ok I enjoy getting smashed in the face with a door" he said

"ok I get it"I after I said that, the bus went into a Immediate brake . All of us slammed our heads in the seat in front of us.

"oh great.A bruise on the head to even out the bruise on the nose"Nico muttured while rubbing his forehead.

"today just isn't my day"

"pfft look at me"Nico said while pointing at his face

"shut up you two"Kathy hissed

The old grandma walked down the aisle.

"That-that lady has w-wings.I needa stop drinking hot chocolate in the morning" I whispered so only we could hear it.

That lady needed a walker neitherless a cane but boy was I wrong.

Kathy got a knife out while Nico got a sword. They looked like they were about to jump her,which probably is going to happen.

The lady jumped midway in the air and screamed"FOOOD!!!!!!"and Kathy threw her knife at her and she fell. Clawing at the floor until Nico came up to her and stabbed his sword into her head.

She dissapeared into ashes.

"oh my god you you murderd her! You had a sword with the thingy and did I mention you were -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"I screamed while I ran to the back of the bus for the emergency exit.

"WAIT!!Tristen!"

"WHAT!!You creeps!This is a dream.I'm dreaming." "Nico got lost in the forest and died.I'm dreaming" I mutterd to myself while my eyes darted everywhere.

"I'm not dead"He said in a know it all tone.

"shut up!"She spat in his face and Nico scowled

I sat there waiting for an answer while they were bickering.

Kathy decided to explain something.I was probably hyperventilating.

"look you Know that grandma is a harpie. She wanted to eat you because of your scent"She explained gently.

"what?Do I smell like ham?She needs a lunch break then"

"ugh"Kathy said while she slammed her head into the front seat and left to the driver's seat.

"Your half mortal and half greek god." "Which is a half-blood. Our scent attracts monsters and they want to kill you and eat you." "Plus greek gods still and do exsist"

"oh wow thanks I just love to hear a great stroy. You're going to be eaten by monsters have a good day."I said dripping with sarcasm

"Fine if you don't believe me then how do you explain the monster!"

"oh. An old lady jumping at you screaming food. Normal normal. She probably was mental"

"ugh then how do you explain this?!" He said holding a sword in front of my face.

"what about it?" I said while using my finger to push it away.

"oh my gods I guess I'm going to have to explain it the long way" Nico said and sat down next to me.

"That's it"

"Well is there anymore of us?"

"actually theres a whole camp of us called camp half-blood" "We all have training there and everything."Kathy said keeping her eyes on the road.

"oh"

"ok Tristen go in your house and pack your stuff into a suitcase you're going to need a toothbrush,brush,clothes etc."

"ok"

"oh and write a note for your dad"she called after me

"ok!"I shouted from the front door.I ran to my room and packed my stuff .I left a note on the table that read:

_dear dad,_

_I'm going to a place called camp half-blood I'll see you soon after my training is done which is at the end of summer._

_By the way I took the last water bottle i think you should buy more._

_Love,_

_Tristen_

That took me about ten minutes to write.I ran out the door and locked it and ran into the bus.

"ok let's go"

"Yay"Nico said with fake enthusiasm and to emphasize that he did a tiny punch in the air.I rolled my eyes and sat down.

**ok thats it for chapter two and thank you soooo much for reviewing so do that agn and start clickin the green button. **


	3. when swords fly

**A/N:thank you all for reading my story ;p here's chapter three .**** also since _mayls _reviewed my story as uknown i'll answer ur question here. the story takes after TLO and no kathy isn't frm the series.I OWN HER BWAHAHA ahem srry it's hard on the throat. and woopsies xp srry i was rlly sleepy and uploaded same chapters. Stupid me. Sorry rambling.**

I sat next to Nico who was still fussing about his nose and forehead.I sat there letting all the greek stuff sink in. Kathy explained everything too me on how she got to camp til the Titan war .

"so... you were in the war?"

"mhmm"

"who's your dad?"

"Hades"

"oh"I said.I just looked down. That was awkward.

"We're here"Kathy was trying to pull the brakes.

" Camp is just up that hill and pass the pine tree with a golden fleece and the dragon underneath it"

"dragon?"I sqeaked.. We got to the top of the hill and I just starred at the dragon. This one was fat... but still unique

"his names peleus**(sp?)**"Nico said while looking at peleus.

"oh"

"you know usually girls scream when they see peleus for the first time"he mutterd

"what ever"I replyed back

"anyways...Let's go to the big house to meet Chiron and Mr.D"

The house was painted white and the roof was blue. The paint was chipping off of the door. We walked in and I saw an old man in a wheel chair with a rather... stubby man with curly hair.

They were playing something . Looking up the stubby man spoke which I'm guessing is Mr.D.

"I see you brought another brat. Well done Katie and Rico"They both shot glares at him but didn't say anything.

"ah I see" the man in the wheel chair said and he got up.I just stared at his legs. Two legs, normal. Four legs, out of question.

"You will get use to it. Chiron,child"He said as he held his hand out.I shook it but I still looked at his legs.

"uhm uhh duhh"I said

"her names Tristen"Nico said.

"uhh yea"I said

"Do you know who your Greek god parent is?"

"uh no" I said

"Care to explain what your mortal parent does. It could give hints to your godly parent"

"ok. My dad is a buisnessman. He loves night time. So do I. We usally do more things at night than day. For example go to the beach."

"hmm very well child. Do you mind if you guys could give her a tour." He asked Kathy and Nico.

"ok let's go"Kathy said in a rushed tone pushing me out the door.

"gee you seem plenty smart there. Ever heard of first impression?"Kathy said

We walked every where from the archery range to the cabins. Followed by a "cool" and a "wow".

"ok here you go. Stay at the Hereme's cabin for now and keep your stuff close to you" Kathy said

"Meet us at the sword arena in 5 minutes"She walked away while Nico had his hand in his pockets and Kathy talked to some other camper.

I unpacked on the top bunk. About a few minutes later of dumping everything in one drawer I left. Going to camp is like going to a new school. You meet new people, you learn some stuff, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FREAKEN SWORD ARENA IS. I gave up so I decided to ask some one. There was this guy going out of his cabin.

"hey um do you know where the sword arena is. I'm kinda new here."

"sure. I'm about to teach a new camper too. My names Percy" he said

"ohh your Percy. Well I'm Tristen" I said. We walked to the sword arena to find Kathy sitting on a bench, talking to a kid who was writing stuff down. I'm kind of used to it after she told me she was the daughter of Athena. Nico was stabbing a straw dummy then He got up took a sword from a table then threw it at me.I catched it at the hilt. Thank the gods. After that he drank some water and sat on the bench. Percy taught me the basics. On how to block, dodge, and strike.

"ok go into position. Are you ready?" Percy said

"well this has to be good" Nico said

I shot a glare at him and nodded at Percy. Who ran and hit my sword. I held the sword very loosly and Percy hitted my sword with so much force it flew out of my hands and some how managed to stab the ground next to Nico's leg. Which he responded with a yelp.

"Sorry!" I said as I ran to get my sword. I ran back.

"ok now I'm ready" I said to Percy who was grinning. After an hour of training I got better. Then a horn blew. I just stood there starring at Nico, who was still there. Kathy left to her siblings. Nico got off the bench.

"that's signaling for dinner. When you get the food drop some of it in the fire and pray for your mom to claim you or something like that"

"oh ok" with that we both walked to the pavilion. I sat down at the Herme's table and got up with the food in my hand. Nico was in front of me. His eye's burning from the reflection of the fire. The Ghost King looked dead himself with that blank expression. He murmered Hades and scraped a piece of potatoe into the fire. I did the same.

_To my mother. Where ever you are... _

I sat back down on my seat and started picking at my food. Everyone just gasped and looked at me. It took me a while to noticed that something was floating above my head.

"Tristen Jones daughter of Nyx, godess of the Night"

I choked on my patatoe.

**so what'd ya think :)**


	4. obsessed with the lake

Three days past since I learned that I was a daughter of Nyx. I have two siblings. One brother named Cole and one sister named Aly. Our cabin is black, purple, and blue. It was midnight and I couldn't sleep. They told me the lake was a good place to think espesically at night. Go figure. Every thing is better at night she says. Even sitting on a tree he says. Tell that to me after I got a huge cut on my arm. Anyways, they always incourage me to do something that could get me in trouble but I learn to love them. As I was passing a tree to go to the lake I saw Nico sit on the pier. Hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees. He looked up at the sky. I walked quietly and sat down next to him, letting my legs dangle a feet above the lake. One thing I love about the nights in summer is that it's never too cold or too hot so you could wear what ever.

"what are you doing here so late at night" I asked while I looked at him.

"Probably the same reason your here" He spoke softly but still held his gaze at the sky.

"Nico, why don't you ever look at me when you talk" I said in the same tone as him.

"It's because you remind me of Bianca. You always cheer me up when I'm down" _just like her_ he whispered

"Is that bad? That I remind you of her. Speaking of her how come she's not here. How selfish I didn't even realize"

"She's gone...dead..." He said. When he said that he looked right into my eyes. Which sent chills down my spine. His feelings writen all over his face. It was hurt.

"how?" I said while I looked down at the lake to see the reflection of the night sky.

"Look I don't want to talk about it"

"Nico,She's my friend..." He sighed

"Well she became a hunter. A short while after that Artemis has gone missing so she went on a quest. She went with a bunch of other hunters and Percy,Annabeth, Thalia,and Grover. She sacrficed herself when they were fighting..."

"oh my gods" He looked down at the lake. I wonder what he was thinking about when he got here.

"You know Nico... You can't change the pass. No matter how much you weep,cry or sulk, it'll never change" I said in a harsh tone

"As cheesy as this sounds, you could make her happy by living your life. You can't waste your whole life hating it. Plus your the Ghost King you could talk to her unlike mortals and other half-bloods"

He smirked. _Just like her_ he muttered again.

"so how's being a daughter of Nyx so far?" I smiled. But I can't believe Bianca's gone. I have to follow my own advice.

"It's good. Cole and Aly are teaching me how to hide and walk in the shadows. It's not like your shadow traveling though. I could only go walking distance and sneak. You could do that day and night. But I do perfer night"

He smirked and I just nudged him. He stared at me for 5 seconds and looked back down. I just sighed.

I leaned over and hugged him. He just stiffened and hugged me back. I got up.

"Night Nico"

"Night"

_Next morning...._

I woke up to our alarm. I got up and turned it off. Aly was in the shower while Cole was still sleeping.

"Hey Cole wake up!" I said while I took my clothes out of the drawer.

"fiver more minutes"

"oh ok then in that case..." I said and walked over to him. Bent down so my mouth was about an inch away from his ear.

"WAKE UP DAMNIT!!"

"I'm up. I'm up!" he said as he rolled over and fell off his bed.

"you know your fourteen which is a year older than me, right?" I asked. So immature...

"yea so"

"ugh never mind just get ready"

I went to the bathroom and slipped a pair of black jean shorts and a checkered black &white t-shirt. After we were done getting ready we just laid on our beds for 5 minutes to wait for the horn to blow.

"so... Where did you go to last night"Aly asked me and sat down next to me

"to the lake.. why?"

"oh you know just because we wanted to know" Cole and Aly both looked at each other and grinned . Then the horn blew. That was weird.

After breakfast I met up with Kathy and Nico at the lake. Kathy brought her sister, Annabeth, who brought Percy. We went to the pier at the lake. We just dangled our legs in to the lake.

"And... That's how summer ended last year" Annabeth said

"oh that's cool"

"mhmm hey, where's Percy?" As she said that she was pulled into the lake. As the love birds reached the surface Annabeth splashed water at Percy's face and they both laughed. They swam around. That's when I decided to push Kathy in. Who screamed like a banshee and laughed. Nico who sat next to me and just smirked. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with black swim trunks.

"why are you wearing swim trunks Nico"

"oh uhh"

"wierdo" I mutterd and turned to look at them swim in the lake. I felt someone grab my arm.

"hey what are you-AHH!" I screamed as Nico jumped in the lake with his hand around my arm. Which caused me to fall in with him. I rose to the surface.

"Where'd Nico go?" Every one shrugged and came back to swimmming. I get paranoid really easy espasically if you make it seem like there's a monster in the lake. A hand wrapped around my ankle and pulled me down as I screamed. When I was under water the hand letted go and I saw Nico swimming up. I scowled. And swam up. For the first time ever since I've been in camp I saw him laugh. Every one laughed afterwards.

**so wat'd ya think? R&R please and thank you**


	5. WOAH! What the hell just happend?

"OK are you ready?" my archery instructor asked

" wait hold on" I said. I ran to Nico who was sitting at the benches

"Aren't you going to archery?"

"nope"

"Well too bad you are now. You owe me for scaring me shitless at the lake yesterday" I said as I dragged him to archery as he stifled a laugh.

"Ok ready and shoot" the instructor said. I let go and the arrow landed an inch away from the middle. I did well but I'm no Apollo kid. I can't say the same for Nico. When he pulled the arrow back he elbowed the instructor in the face. When he let go the arrow landed a feet away from us.

"wow. You are a pure genuis. Bravo" I said and clapped my hands.

"At least this time I didn't cause a fire."

"How'd you- never mind I don't want to know"

"could we go to the sword arena now?" Nico asked

"Fine"

"Hold on I wanna go get Kathy"

"why?"

"Why else? She's my best friend"

"oh right"

"just... wait here" I said and ran towords the Athena cabin. I went to the front door and knocked. A new Athena kid opened the door. He had black hair and gray eyes.

"Hey Kasten. Is Kathy here?"

"oh Hey Tristen she's sitting on her bed talking to Annabeth about architectures"

"oh how nice..." I said and walked in. He winked at me and did his own stuff.

"Hey Kathy hey Annabeth"

"oh hey" They both said.

"so watcha need" Kathy beamed

"To get the hell out of this nerd station" I mumbled

"what?"

"nothing"

"let's go to the sword arena"

"what?"

"never mind" I said and dragged her there by the wrist. Half way there I let go.

"dude Tristen, Kasten so likes you"

"You know for an Athena child you sometimes act like an Aphrodite. Besides he's a kid of Athena, they don't hit on people they're old fashion"

"Hey! oh yea... Annabeth did take a few years with Percy"

"any ways grab a sword"

_After training..._

"That was aweful!"I said

"huh. You're telling me. I'm probably traumatized from ever getting near you when you have a sword in hand" Nico said showing me the hole in his shirt under his armpit.

"uhhh" I said as Kathy just stood behind us looking back and forward.

"Whose hungry? I am let's go get some food" I said and walked towards the pavilion

"Tristen! You owe me another shirt" He said while catching up and laughed. Boy is he in a jolly mood... Wonder why.

_It's probably because you talked to him_

_huh?_

_Kids are so dumb these days_

_oh wow! My own brain thinks I'm dumb. My own brain!_

_OOF!_

"ow" I mumbled

Nico just walked infront of me and opened the door while raising an eyebrow at me.

"Tristen... You walked into the pavilion door"

"oh..."

"Seriously Tristen are you that dumb?" Kathy said while laughing

"haha" I said with sarcasm. I walked to the Nyx table and started eating my pasta.

_lake..._

"Why do we come here so often?"

"hmm I don't know. I just like star gazing. It reminds me of Bianca because Zoe is right there" He said and pointed at the sky. We both turned and looked at eachother. Inching closer by the second. Until our face was a centimeter away-

"Oh there you guys are. You better go back to your cabins before the harpies come" Chiron said and pointed a flash light at us. His face turned when he saw how close Nico and I were and looked embaressed.

"uhhh Night"

"Night"

I ran into the cabin so I was out of sight. I slipped into bed. I laid there for a few more seconds until it hit me.

_What in the name of Zeus happend?!_

**oh my god im so sorry for not updating. I had school. I noticed that when ever i write something it comes out nicely and when i post it up, some words are missing.**

**I'm quiting this story becuase of school so this is THE END...**

**HAHA i'm joking. but seriously review or i rlly will quite.**

**joking again xP. I should really shut up now so, TATA!**


	6. It's over before it started

It's now six fourty and I can't sleep. Damn Aphrodite making my love life stink. Not that I love him... I'm not going to go in a relationship with one of my best friends. That'd just kill our friendship if it turns out badly. I'm very stubborn and it's hard for me to admit I have a trusting issue or admit anything else. I sighed when the alarm rang. I went out of my bed and stood next to the alarm and stared at it. Aly got up to take a shower. I sighed.

"get up Cole" I mumbled

"mmm" he said and smacked his lips and turned. I sighed again and threw the alarm clock at him. Which is still ringing.

"OWAH!!"

I got my clothes and flopped back down on my bed. I screamed in my pillow. Who knew Aphrodite is so powerful.

"Hey Tristen nice way to say good morning" Cole said and got up. He rubbed his arm.

"what ever"

" What's up? You're pretty gloomy"

"Nothing's up. I just feel really tired"

"Why? You spent too much time with Nico" As he said Nico he raised his hands. Now at this point I would say something mean back and we would both laugh. But now I just walked into the restroom when Aly got out.

"What'd you do?" Aly asked Cole as she rolled her eyes.

"What? I don't know"

"What ever"

I slipped on a pair of ripped jeans, beaten up converse,a gray sweater and left. I walked out and slammed the cabin door. I did not get any sleep all.

I sighed and Kathy came running up to me.

"Hey hey hows my bestfriend"

"Perfect just perfect" I murmered.

"ok what's up?"

"Nothing I'm just tired. I didn't sleep at all"

"why?"

"uhh I don't know" I lied through my teeth

I sat down on the Nyx table and waited for Aly and Cole. Nico walked in and sat in his table. Which is infront of mines. He faced me and looked down with a blank expression. I did the same. I have a feeling we aren't going to talk that much. Unless someone talks to someone else.

We completely ignored eachother at breakfast.

"Ok what's up with you and Mr. Go happy" Kathy asked as we left

"Nothing I told you" I went to the first class. Nico was already at the sword arena.

"Hey Tristen! Let's be partners"

"Hey Kasten. Why out of the blues. I barely know you"

"That's why I'm asking"

"Ok" I said and held tightly on my sword. I saw Nico slice a dummies head clean off. It hitted the ground and rolled to my feet. He glared at me and walked away. His eye's praticaly burning. I sighed.

"Look Kasten I have to go. I'll be back"

He stormed off to the lake. Tree's and grass wilting and dieing as he passed them. He stood on the edge of the pier.

"Nico! What's your problem?!" I said while walking fastly down. Standing 5 feet from him.

"What's my problem? I'm not the one that's smackin lips with everyone I see"

"What?! What are you talking about!"

"Don't act like you don't know. I heard the Aphrodite girls talking about you going out with Kasten!"

"What? Why are you mad? Yesterday you were perfectly fine and- oh shit... last night I-"

"What? You pitied me? Is that it? Is that right? You think just because I'm alone you could get away with it because you talk to me? Tristen you don't care! All that crap with moving on from my sister's death, you weren't serious with me" He said. He looked like he's about to cry but held it back. It dissapeared and got replaced by another look. He looked betrayed. He walked passed me and bumped my shoulder then left. I stood there for a second. My back leaned against the tree and slid down. I sat there hugging my knees. What was he talking about? Why is he acting like this? I let a tear fall. I cried silently. I havn't cried since I thought Nico died 3 years ago. Now I'm crying again because my best friend left again.

"Tristen?" Kasten said and sat down.

"Why are you crying?" He did the most unexpected thing and hugged me. I don't care who it is. I just needed someone to care. I leaned against him.

**So what'd ya think hate it like it? anthing at all please let me know and review. TELL ME! haha. i should really shut up now**


	7. I'm sorry

**hola! enjoy this. that wasn't a suggestion, it's a comand. haha. seriously r&r. Ok I'm sorry but i'm going to switch povs in the middle of the story. I know Iknow that's horrible but if i dont you guys wont get it and wouldve skipped a whole part and im going to stop rambling now and on with the story.**

I sat on my bed. I couldn't sleep. It was two days since that fight... He completely ignored me. And I hate to admit but I really miss my best friend. I inhaled and exhaled loudly and decided to go to the lake. I got up with my pj's still on. A black tank top and a blue and green plaid pants. I slammed the cabin door and ran to the lake and onto the edge of the pier. He wasn't here tonight... I sat down and breathed heavily. It was espically cold tonight for some reason.

"Damn it all. Nico and his stupid little brain listening to crappy gossip. And it's from the Aphrodite girls. No common sense" I murmered. I heard a twig snap behind me and some leaves rustle. I know, I was stupid enough not to bring a weapon. Well here's the perks. I could hide in the shadows.

"What the hell's there?" I said wanting to hear a growl or something else in response.

"Oh you're here. I thought you wouldn't come" Nico said behind me. Oh wow I'd rather have a hell hound or monster come in here rather than death itself. He was wearing his avatar jacket, black baggy pajama pants, and a plain white t-shirt.

"heh same to you. What do you want now? To call me a sore loser for something I don't know I did? Or from some stupid gossip you heard that's not even true"

"Look-"

"What?" I said harshly. He took a deep breath. At least nothing died,_yet. _I stood up and looked directly into his eyes. It had a fiery look and death etched in it. I was about to flinch.

"Nico... One thing I learned is that you were a generally nice and caring person. I don't care what other people think about you. They never actually knew you before they judge you. You always were my best friend. When you dissapeared three years ago I always thought I would see you again and I was right. Thanks" I tryed to smile but it didn't reach my eyes. I left and my shoulder brushed gently against his. That was the cheesiest speech I ever gave. Oh sure give a thanks to a guy who praticaly yelled in your face. Oh my gods that was unexpected. Totally stupid stupid stupid. I mentally slapped myself in the head.

"Wait" He said softly

"What?" I responded coldly

"I'm sorry..."

"Yea well we all are" I walked away.

"Please?" he said hoarsly

I inhaled deeply and decided to respond after a few seconds.

"Fine" After I said that his face softened. Not a smile though... More like a sigh of relief. Damn kid can't smile even when the earth depended on it. Ok probably I was exagerating. After a long moment of silence he decided to speak.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No. I'm perfectly warm" I shot back. Rubbing my arms which had goosebumps on them. I turned around, my back facing his face. I felt something on my back. I turned around and saw him with no jacket on. I turned to the ground blushing furiosly. I probably looked like a super riped tomatoe right now. I turned to Nico and saw the same reaction.

"um thanks"

"uhh yea..."

One word: Awkward

I sat down under a tree over looking the lake.

"Sit" I said and patted the ground next to me.

"So, you forgive me?"

"I forgive but I never forget"

"Why?"

"meomeries will probably mean a lot to me. Never mind that. What made you apologize?"

" I figured that it wouldn't do Bianca or me any good if I hold a grudge. But are you really with Kasten?"

"No. I can't believe summer is almost over. I'm going to miss everyone"

"Well you could iris message us"

"yea hearing you and Kathy bickering and fighting is fun"

"hah. You know it's not like you're never going to see us again". I decided to bring old gossip up. It's a forgive and tell moment.

"Nico,how old are you? I've been hearing something about you being 70 or so. That's impossible right?"

"Well I am old but it's like freezing in time. My soul and apearance is frozen in place until some one could take us out of the spell"

"What spell? Some one kidnapped you?"

"No I think Annabeth told you about the Lotus Hotel in Las Vegas"

"Mhmm yea" I said dozing off. Stay awake! He talked on and on half the time I didn't even listen. My eyes drooped and next thing I know I fell asleep.

**Nico's pov**

"So that's how we got out of the hotel. You know I met this weird kid with a afro and a weird accent thing going on and- Tristen?" I said as I looked at her.

"Hey Tristen wake up" I tried shaking her shoulder.

"go away" She mumbled and tried kicking.

"Tristen, damn it wake up. I can't carry you to your cabin" I hissed at her.

"You should really say it, not spray it" She mutterd. I pulled her up by her arm. Then she fell on me.

"gahhhh" I said and tried standing her up

"Come on Tristen get up. When was the last time you slept?"

"2 days ago" She said and leaned on the tree. Then she fell asleep. I slowly moved towards her so I wouldn't get punched or anything. I know she's really weird when she doesn't sleep. I slung her arm's over my shoulder and piggy back ride her.

"Tristen you so owe me" I muttered under my breath. Her response? She breathed evenly. I could feel her breath on my neck.

"I'm sorry" She muttered.

"It's ok" It didn't take me that long to figure out she was actually talking in her sleep.

"I didn't give you any tip for the hot dog you gave me" She muttered.

I stopped at the front of the Nyx cabin door and knocked. Both her brother and sister answered it.

"wow. Sorry Nico. She drank too much coffe. She has horrible crashes" Kathy said shaking her head. They both turned to each other and started grinning.

" I know" I muttered. I smirked at the time she slapped a teacher while we were wondering the hall's of westover at midnight.

"Put her on the bed" Cole said while rubbing his eyes. He helped me lay her down. When she layed down she kicked Cole in the uh... where the sun doesn't shine. Let's say that.

"You're not getting my money you big hairy freak" she muttered. I stifled a laugh. He rolled on the floor.

"Uh bye guy's I gotta go sleep. Oh could I get my jacket back?"

I pulled it and she turned the other way. Oh. Thank gods. Atleast I didn't get kicked or anything.

**ok let's review shall we. Kasten likes Tristen. Tristen doesn't know. Nico doesn't know how he feels about tristen. Tristen doesn't know anything thats goin on. She's clueless. And yes . She's in denial and is denying she likes nico. I'm sorry its not my best. I spent a whole week working on this. I have school and everything. Writers block is horrible. I experienced it-shivers- so feel free to review or pm me if u hav any ideas that r reasonable. -sigh- yes i did make nico happier. She frogave him and he's grateful now stop asking! also sorry i couldnt reply to reviews. Im so freaken bussy i could only update on weekends.**


	8. I hate zeus!

**ok I'm back. BWAHAHAHA .The song Ohio is for lovers inspired me to make this chapter, or at least made me think of ideas. **

**r&r please.**

I woke up this morning and saw Aly and Cole grin at eachother then me.

"What? You guys are creeping me out right now"

"Oh nothing's on. Just that you and lover boy are-" I cut Cole off

"Woah ok hold on. You think I'm dating Nico?! Pfft psh no" Aly raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh than how do you explain him carrying you to our cabin?" Cole asked

"Plus you really should apologize. Your kicks hurt" he added

"Look we're best friends. No more than that" I think... Ugh I hate this.

"No more..." I muttered under my breath

I went to the bath room and slipped on the usual clothes. I ran out of the cabin and to the pavilion.

"Hey hey!" Kathy said and ran up to me.

"Hey Kathy. I havn't seen you around lately"

"Oh I just wanted to leave you and Mr. Go happy alone" Kathy said and grinned at me.

"We're bestfriends Kathy. Nothing more"

"That's what they all say" Kathy said and looked at Annabeth and Percy holding hands and laughing. Than looked at me.

"Woah. Ok back up. Let's not hurt our heads ok?" I said. Damn kids of Athena think they know everything. Nico walked towards us.

"uh Hi."

"Hey yourself" I said

He opended the pavilion door and we both walked in. I sat down and waited for Cole and Aly. Come to think of it, they're like twins. They're so close to eachother.

"What's for breakfast" Cole said and sat down next to me.

"I want waffles" Aly said.

"Yeah well we all want somethings we can't have" I muttered and bit my waffle.

"You took the last waffle didn't you" Aly asked

"hmm? uh Yeah. Want a bite" I said

"No. You ate it all"

"Exactly" I said and took my last bite of the waffle

Our break fast was pretty much like that. We would tease eachother. Nico would look at our table and grin. I sometimes feel sorry for him. He has no brothers or sisters. Break fast passed by faster than I thought. Nico and I were at the sword arena. Kathy was still teaching a kid greek.

"Hey guys" Percy said

"You wanna come to the lake with us? It's on the country side. About fifteen to twenty minutes away" Annabeth said

"Why not that lake?" Nico said and pointed at the one we always hang out at.

"Because it's almost the end of summer. Just cut loose Nico and have some fun" Percy said

"fine" Nico said stubbornly. He muttered under his breath something about "No one say's cut loose any more" and so on.

"Good. We're taking pegasis" Percy said. As he took out Black Jack and his friends. Black jack was a pure black horse. There was a brown one and a white one.

"Percy, there's only three pegasi"I said

"Yeah and?"

"Uhm there's four of us" I responded

"Sea weed brain" Annabeth muttered and rolled her eyes

"It's ok I'll just shadow travel. Besides, pegasus don't like the smell of the dead" Nico said and ran full speed into a tree and fell on his back.

"Are you okay?!" I said and helped him up

"I'll take the pegasus" Nico said and rubbed his head. "Damn I didn't concentrate" He muttered while I just grinned and shook my head. Annabeth got on her pegasus and so did Percy.

"Sorry guys you have to share" Percy said.

"Ok" I said

At first our pegasus refused to let us on.

"Come on please?"Percy asked

The horse shook it's head.

"Or else I'm going to give you away and they're going to make horse patties out of you" Percy said

The horse looked at us for one second and stood still. Nico climbed on first and helped me up. He pulled me up by my arm.

_the ride...._

"I hate this!" Nico said. He was in back while I was infront.

"You're telling me! I can't breath Nico!" I said while he held onto my stomach.

"Haha. Ok guys we're almost there!" Percy screamed over the wind.

"I can't see shit! Tristen your hair's blowing in my face" Nico said.

"well I can't breath so I guess we're even" I responded

About five more minutes of this, we landed on the side of the lake. It was beautiful. No one was here. The water was clear tree's were around every where. We stood on pebbles. Best part, there's no crap here. It looked like an actual countryside. No mall's or shops or people.

"Wow. What are we doing? Going for a swim?"I said

"Do whatever we want"Annabeth said. The love birds started wondering off and leaving us here.

"It's really nice here" I said. We both sat on a log.

"Yeauh" Nico said. He got up took a rock and tossed it in his hands then threw it. It skipped on the water three times then plopped in the water.

"Cool I wanna try" I said. I got a rock and threw it in the water. It just sunk the second it hit the water.

"Uhh nevermind" I said. Nico chuckled and we both sat back down.

"Why didn't Annabeth and Percy share a pegasus and made us share?"I asked

"I don't know. I never thought of that 'til now"

"Any ways don't mind that Tristen, just enjoy nature"Nico said

"Hah. You should be talking" I shot back.

"It's getting pretty cloudy. I think Zeus is in a bad mood" Annabeth said and walked towards us.

"Ok" I said and fluffed the dirt off my jeans. Nico did the same. Percy whistled and Black jack and his companions were in sight.

"Hey black jack" Percy said.

" I know black jack there's a storm"

"It's coming here?! What?" Percy argued with the horse.

"Is he going to spend all day talking to a horse?" I said

"No we shoud go now. Lightning is striking around here. We have to go so when we fly we won't get zapped" Just as Percy said that lightning striked on the other side of the lake.

"Oh my gods! I thought you said around here" I screamed

"It is we have to go now!"

"No one touch the water" Annabeth said and we were about to get on our horses when lightning striked five feet away from us.

"AHHHH!" We all screamed as we flew onto the ground. I rolled off somewhere and couldn't see from the smoke and the fire. I started panicking.

"You guys ok!!?" I screamed

"Tristen?!" Nico said as he ran toward me. Lightning struck again about three feet infornt of us. A line of fire seperated us. I screamed as I flew and hit the tree. I felt my head to see if there was any blood and looked at my hand. Red liquid dripped down my head and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was Nico screaming my name.

**Nico's pov**

"TRISTEN!" I screamed as I heard her scream. No response

"Percy?! Annabeth?!" I screamed. I saw them come running towards me. Percy had a cut on his arm while Annbeth had one on her leg.

"We're ok. Where's Tristen?" Annabeth said. I pointed at the fire.

"She's behind the fire and I can't get to her" I said and looked down.

"Hold on" Percy said. He raised his hand and the lake water made fire died out. I saw her sprawled underneath a tree. Her head bleeding .

"Oh my gods" I said and ran to her

"Tristen?!" I said and shook her shoulder.

"ow" she mumbled and she scrunched her face.

"Hurry up Nico!" I tried to carry her on my back again. That didn't work so I had to carry her bridal style. Damn this I hate this I hate this. I kept thinking. Who knew it was heavier when you carry people like this. I put her behind meand we took off.

We kept dodging lightning.

"Why is he mad all of a sudden?!" Percy screamed over the noise

"Because you and-AHH!" Annabeth screamed as her pegasus free falled down to camp. Black jack did the same.

"Oh no I don't want to go down like th- AHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed as we went head first down to camp. I kept holding on to Tristen. We landed right infront of the big house.

"We need to go to the infirmary" Annabeth said. I carried her in the infirmary and laid her on the bed. We saw an Apollo kid there so we asked him about Tristen. Right now he's working on her. Annabeth had her leg bandaged and Percy had his arm bandaged. I got my hand bandaged.

"I don't get it. Last time I rode black jack Zeus was ok" Percy said

"No sea weed brain. Of course he's ok when one of the big three children ride low, but you two went so he got pissed. That's the only explanation. You two invaded his territory so he got pissed"

"ok she's good to go" Chiron said

I walked into the infirmary and saw her laying there with a bandage on the side of her forehead. I just watched her for atleast five minutes until she stired awake.

"Ow my forehead" She said.

"Where am I" She said

"You're in the infirmary Tristen"

At first she looked around and then looked at me. With a clue less face she pointed at herself.

"I'm Tristen? Who are you?"

My smile dropped immediatly.

"You don't remember me? I'm Nico. Remember? We're best friends"

"uh no. I'm sorry" she said with a dead serious face

I just stared at her with shock. She doesn't remember anything?

**ok I'm sorry i had to switch pov's i know its annoying but i have to so you could understand. the next few chapters will have nico's pov r&r i might take longer if you dont becuase i need motivation ;)**


	9. I experience demigod dreams

**I hope i left you gaping at your computer screen on the last chapter. Now here's another jaw dropping chapter thingy. wow I should never write a commercial script. Anyway here's the chapter. NICO'S POV just to let ya'll kno. I suggest you listen to ohio is for lovers when you read this. I dont suggest it if you dont like rock tho.**

"What are you saying?" I asked. Chiron sighed and he explained to me the tenth time. So he said.

"She lost her memory. It might be short term or fatal"

"Fatal as in??" I asked. I guess I push people too much for answers. What if your best friend doesn't even remember you? In my case, my only best friend.

"Fatal as in she might loose her memory forever and will not remember anything unless you tell her. But she knows all the basics. Like greek gods, half-bloods, presidents, and so on"

"So she doesn't remember the people that are close to her?"

"I don't know. Just be grateful she didn't go in a coma or in the worst scenerio... died" Chiron spoke. "You should let her rest for now. She has had enough for one day"

"Fine" I said through gritted teeth. I stomped my way to the lake. Grass dieing as I was near.

"Would you stop being so grumpy? I tried really hard to fix that the last time" A nymph said and morphed back into a tree. I sighed.

"Nico? Stop that. You're killing all the life around here" I jumped at that sound.

"Bianca?" I asked and turned around. I saw her floating right next to me. Still having that silver glow.

"So I heard Tristen got her memory lost... I miss her. Any ways, just give her some time. She'll remember."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll figure that out on your own. I have to go now. Bye Nico" she said and then faded until I couldn't see her anymore.

I went to my cabin skipping dinner. I fell on my bed. Just laying there and staring at the ceiling. Why does everyone close to me slip through my fingers one way or another. Dead or alive. This is like Bianca all over again. Except this time she doesn't remember me. Which is making me anxious to know when she will remember. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's me uh..."

"Tristen?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Yea. It's me Tristen"

"Not that I'm glad your here but, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"uhm I wanted to ask you where my cabin was.." She said quietly.

"Why'd you go to me? You could've asked Chiron or some other camper"

"He seems intimidating" She said softly.

"And I don't?" I asked with a grin plastered on my face.

"uh no"

"It's right infront of my cabin" I said and pointed across from me

"Oh ok. Thanks" She said and walked over there.

I shut the door. Don't tell her anything. Just let her remember by herself and eventually all her memory will come back. Chirons words rung through my head. Thank the gods it's short term memory lost. I hope... My eyes drooped and before I knew it I fell asleep.

_"Funny how you won't know how much you love something until it's gone" Tristen said softly. We were on the pier at the lake. The night sky had stars every where. Shining brightly..._

_"Where do you get all these sayings?" I asked_

_"I experienced ever single one of them" She whispered_

_"From who?"_

_"From you. I didn't know how much you meant to me until you dissapeared"_

_I just stared at her. We leaned in closer and closer until our lips almost meant until the scene changed. Gods dammit. I thought you could comtrol your dreams!_

_"You promised you wouldn't leave me!" I whispered and threw a rock in the lake._

_"I didn't leave you" I turned around to see Tristen stare at me. With a blanke expression and dead eyes._

_"You left me three years ago and now I'm returning the favor" She added_

_"You remember me now?" I asked_

_"No... I'm sorry I don't remember you"_

_the scene changed again._

_We were at the beach. Looking at the stormy sky. Wait... this is out of the borders of camp. _

_"This kinda brings back memories..." Tristen said_

_"Really?!" I asked in deisbelief_

_"uh sort of. I just remembered that lightning accident and nothing more..."_

_"At least you remember something" I muttered under my breath_

_"I guess" as she said that thunder roared in the sky._

_She just stared at the sky with a shocked face. Five seconds later lightning striked far into the ocean. She flinched as she saw that. She then clutched her head._

_"Ow. Where the hell am I? Nico?!" She screamed and ran towards me giving me a bear hug._

_"I thought my meomory would never come back"_

_"Me too" I whispered in her hair as I hugged her back._

_The scene changed again. I am having major whip lash right now._

_TRISTEN!" I screamed as I heard her scream. No response _

_"Percy?! Annabeth?!" I screamed. I saw them come running towards me. Percy had a cut on his arm while Annbeth had one on her leg._

_"We're ok. Where's Tristen?" Annabeth said. I pointed at the fire._

_"She's behind the fire and I can't get to her" I said and looked down._

_"Hold on" Percy said. He raised his hand and the lake water washed the fire out. I saw her sprawled underneath a tree. Her head bleeding ._

_"Oh my gods" I said and ran to her_

_"Tristen?!" I said and shook her shoulder._

_"ow" she mumbled and she scrunched her face._

I woke up with sweat down the side of my face. My face scrunched and my eye's looking back and forward.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" I said aloud as I thought of my dream. I fell back on my bed. Damn half-blood dreams.

**HAZA! see it isn't that hard just to R&R see how quickly i updated :D this is for the people who reviewed. Also the nobody and everybody review rlly made my day. Funny ;p so r&r might not update until the next weekend. soo bussy i hate school. Any body that needs a mental image of the characters. Cole:14, brown hair dark brown eye's 5'6 Aly:13 dark brown hair, blue eye's and 5'2 Tristen: Black hair 13 dark dark blue eyes and about 5'2 or 5'1 idunno so chow!**


	10. mixed emotions hurt my head

**ALOHA!!! :D ok some one asked me to not put bad words in here. IM SORRY its my nature :) i'll try my best though. But if they don't than they r soo OOC to me :) any ways. If u guys want a mental image of cole,aly, and tristen read my A/N frm the last chapter. I corrected evrysingle chapter for u picky ppl.**

I looked at the digital clock on my desk and it read 8:54 am. So I decided to slip on a pair of jeans a shirt and a sweater and go to the lake. I rubbed my eyes from the sleepyness.

"Oh. Hey" I said as I saw Tristen standing on the pier.

"Nico" She said and raised her eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. A few seconds passed and she decided to respond.

"I didn't leave you..." She spoke softly.

"What?" I asked. That hit on the head sure made her more... not herself.

"I heard you say I left you. I didn't... I'm right here. I know you left three years ago and I'm returning the favor I guess..." she said it with a pan serious face. Not even a smile cracked on her face. Her eyes just staring at me with a dead look. _oh no._ I thought.

"Some of your memory came back?"

"Slowly... and painfully" she said.

"What do you mean by slowly and painfully" I asked

"My memory is coming to me slowly. Painfully. All of them. And they all consider you" She said coldy. She inhaled and continued. " I don't know but I've been having weird dreams about, the past I think. I guess half-bloods are way more different from humans. Life style and everything"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. Chiron told me to ask you to take me to the Hecate cabin. They made a potion I guess. I'm sorry I don't know what I'm saying. It's just that every memory I get. You leave me there standing alone..."

"I'm sorry" my voice cracked. I never thought of that.

"Let's go" She said and putted a fake smile on.

Our walk to the Hecate cabin was pretty quiet. I stood at the front door and knocked. We waited a short moment for an answer.

"ELLO MATES!" Bobby screamed as he answered the door. He was wearing his usual bath robe. He said " It gives me power" he's the only one that's weird in the Hecate cabin.

"OH GODS DAMNIT BOBBY! WE'RE RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU!" I screamed.

"Ok... Let's continue shall we?! All right" He said in one breath and completely ignored my comment.

"I don't get it. Are we suppose to wear robes in here?" Tristen whispered in my ear.

"heh no. Ignore him. He's weird like that" I whispered back in her ear. She just nodded.

"Ok. Here's potion number ONE!" Bobby said. He's so cheerful I could just snap him like the twig he is.

It was foaming and glowing green.

"uh uhm Mr. Bobby sir.. is this safe? Or in any case edible?" Tristen asked as she held the glass infront of her face, examining it.

"Oh you just reminded me" he said as he snapped his finger and went off to get another potion.

"I forgot to charm it" He mumbled in weird ancient words. The potion started foaming over Tristen's hand and she dropped it. Next thing you know...

_BOOOM!!!!_

"Oh my Gods!! There's a fire!!" She started screaming as she stepped on the fire in the middle of the cabin. I snarled at Bobby. Bobby I swear on the river of styx you will spend your after life in a pot of melting cheese. Just too bad I can't decide every one's afterlife.

"Did I say fire or uhh what ever" he said as he swirled his finger in a circle and the fire dissapeared.

"That's it. I'm not drinking anymore" Tristen said and raised her arms. She walked out of the door and I followed. Leaving a dumbfounded Bobby trying to figure what he'd done wrong with the spell.

"I hate this. I hate this so much" She growled

"It isn't a walk in the park for me either" I mumbled and pulled my black hood over my head.

"Ugh!" she said as she smacked her head on my cabin door.

"You think this will get my memory back?" She said half jokingly

"I don't know. If hitting your head will get your memory back, I would've done that a long time ago" I mumbled jokingly. Or so I think. Yes I am. I'm not going to hit my memory lost friend in the head. She opened the door and walked in.

"Oh my gods. I can't see anything!" she said

"Tristen, I didn't turn the lights on yet. Did you think my cabin is pitch black?"

"Pfft. pshh no" she said turning away.

"Hey Hey Tristen!" Kathy said and walked through my cabin door without knocking.

"I think I know how to solve this whole issue about the memory loss. Like a little playback of how you loss your memory. Probably the next lightning storm. But that's not until next year..." "any ways, We'll find a way. Just piss off Zeus. Percy and Nico's specialty" Kathy said with out even asking any one. It took me ten seconds to realize what she just said. And no way in Hades realm I'm going to get zapped by Zeus.

"What!? I almost died the last time. What makes you think I wanna go back there and get my butt fried? Anyways I doubt Percy would go" I said. I remembered all the time me and Tristen spent. The dream I had. Probably I was suppose to go, I mean you don't have a half-blood dream for no apparent reasons. They said their good byes and left my cabin. I collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Why are the Fates so cruel?!" I said and took a nap after that.

**hey wat'd ya think? I'm thinking bout a sequel :) but have no fear my fellow readers this story is far from done :) so review an tell me wat ya'll think bout the sequel and the chap. I am having major writers block and srry this isnt my best. I HATE SCHOOL ap classes are horrible. Probably a sequel, depending on you guys if you want it or not :) Yes I know, I'm the twist master haha. I like it to be different and original. You don't want to read the same plot line over and over again. i want my story to live up to it's title :) Toodaloo!**


	11. Don't go, I remember

**GUESS WHO! yeup it's me. I'm a lil traumatized from seeing a car accident. And yes you guessed it... i got an idea!**

**The chapter was really suppose to be named _My Dream goes Horribly wrong_ but that wouldn't fit. **

I can't believe she talked me and Percy into this. This is pathetic. I turned to Kathy and Annabeth and gave them my best death glare. Which is actually not that bad. I was sitting on my pegasus while Percy sat on his. Out side of the border.

As soon as I saw Tristen come my face softened. Reminding me that I'm doing this for her. For my only best friend...

"What are you guys doing at seven in the morning?"

Tristen asked as she came running towards us. I couldn't help but smile knowing that I'm doing something good. I'm not losing anyone anymore. Dead or alive, I'm not losing anyone. Espically her.

Our pegasus took off. High into the sky, as she looked up. Clueless writen all over her face. It got windy then cloudy. As we went higher into the sky. This was a pretty stupid idea from a child of Athena.

She warned me it was risky. Kathy asked me if I wanted to do it or not. It was partially my fault that I'm in Zeus's territory right now.

The wind blew mines and Percy's hair back. The clouds grew darker, then it started to rain.

I know I'll regret this, I learn to listen to my instincts. The first time I had dreams of Bianca dieing. I shivered at the thought. I looked down to see Tristen's face, clearly giving me the 'how stupid are you for doing this' look. I looked back infront of me to see lightning strike. Weird but I smiled. We sped as rain hit my face.

"Percy?! Be careful!" Annabeth screamed.

We managed to hear her scream. Percy smiled as he looked down at her. I looked back down at Tristen. Her face showing concern. That was all I needed.

"You think we should go back down now?!" I screamed over the noise.

"Yeah!" he responded.

We went down as fast as we could. Apparently it wasn't fast enough. Lightning struck inbetween Percy and me. Black jack dodged perfectly as because the lightning wasn't as near to them as it was to us.

My pegasus swerved as we almost got burnt. Lightning struck again. At me. The pegagsus flew sideways and crash landed into the ocean.

I slipped as I was trying to grab back onto the neck. It was slippery from the rain and I free falled thirty to fourty five feet on the beach sand. I screamed as I fell. Who wouldn't?

"OH MY FUCKING HADES!!" It would of been funny, but right now I was serious. Duh.

"NICO!" Tristen screamed as she saw me falling. Every one else turned around to see what we were screaming about. Annabeth, Kathy, and Tristen started running towards me. Twenty more feet to go Nico and you're done. Sunny side up. Gone. Fifteen more. Percy tried flying towards me to catch me. Five more feet and bye bye. He was too late. Every one was...

At least I get to meet my dad. Wait, how is that suppose to make me feel better? Damn I'm so stupid for doing this.

Why didn't I listen? To myself?

I closed my eyes as pain shot all over my body. I let out my last scream.

**Tristen's pov**

"NICO! NICO! NICO DON'T GO!!!" I screamed as I ran towards his limp body. I kneeld down next to him.

This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so helpless before all this wouldn't happen. I would still be able to just live a life without someone leaving me. I remembered all the memories. Flashbacks suddenly filled my head. From me at the school bus with the harpie til Nico and me at the country side lake, and so on...

I thought this was a dream. I waited to wakeup. But I didn't.

"NICO! I REMEMBER YOU! DON'T GO DON'T LEAVE!" I screamed. I cryed. I placed my ear against his chest to hear a faint heart beat.

"don't leave me"I whispered. I doubt anyone could hear me say that. I held his hand. His cold hands.

"Tristen..." Kathy said.

"It's not too late. He's still alive. Please help me carry him" I said. My voice cracking. I hated begging. It was weak, yet there I was begging my way through. It was worth it, yes it was.

Percy,Annabeth, and Kathy froze for a few seconds then helped me carry him to the infirmary. We slung his right arm over my shoulder while the left was on Percy's side. We praticaly ran to the infirmary. I kicked the Big house door and we rushed to the infirmary.

"Please help him" I said breaking down on the spot. Crying is weak, yet it's good for you to release it all out. We're all soaking wet when the Apollo kid was perfectly dry. Wet from tears and rain.

One summer with Nico and I cry more than the rest of my mind would let me remember.

It hits me in the head that I havn't contacted my dad. But right now Nico is the only thing that matters. I heard Kathy mutter a curse under her breath.

Aly, Cole, Kathy, and Kasten. All my memories with them came to me as I was telling an Apollo kid to take care of Nico.

"uh he's good now. But I don't know when he's going to wake up. Probably few days or hours. Depends on his body. He might not even wakeup." He said. He looked sad for me. I left the others and went into the infirmary.

I went silently over to Nico's bed.

"Please wakeup Nico" I whispered and stared at him.t soothed me as I heard his heart beat. I kept my head on his chest for atleast five more seconds until I was convinced he was fine. I hate this, it was my fault. That I had stupid amnesia. So stupid it actually lead Nico to do a stupid stunt, like this.

"Wake up Nico" I whispered again and left the infirmary.

**Well r&r. You know the drill! Move your finger's and get typing :)**


	12. You left, because of me

**okk... here it is -DUN DUN DUUUNNN- Oh I'm studying THE greek language :) First goal on the list is how to curse in greek. So i sound smart while doing it. Haha. Like you guys havn't tried.**

Three days.... three days and he hasn't waken up yet. I sighed as I stared at him. I just hope it's not a coma. When some people wake up from comas they forget some things... I'm not getting into that though. I got up and left the Big house. I heard Chiron talk to Kathy on my way out, so I pressed my right ear against the door.

"I really think she's depressed Chiron. She only responds to you with one answer and a blank expression. The rest of the day she sits next to Nico and at night she goes to the lake" Kathy said

"It's ok. She'll get out of that stage... eventually. Hopefully?" Chiron asked. I just stood there thinking _so? What if I passed out what would you do?_ hmm. That's not right. I did have amnesia...

I stood up and walked until I reached the lake. Getting many apologetic looks. I sat on the pier, leaning against one of the poles and hugging my legs.

"This is like de jevu. Except vice versa"

No way, I havn't heard that voice since... I whipped my head around.

"B-B- Bia-Bianca?" I stuttered. She gave me a small smile. She held a silver glow. Children of Hades could visit the living?

"Hello" She said. I got up and fluffed my jeans. Dumbfounded as I was, I managed to respond.

"H-hi. So what's up?" I said. I managed to respond... stupidly. What in the Hades am I suppose to do? I never gotten a visit from a ghost. Wait, have I? No, never mind. Damn ADHD.

"Uhm.. so hows life?" I asked. Wow that was dumb. She's freaking DEAD! There's no life. She looked offended while I just looked away.

"You know Tristen, I came here to talk to you" she spoke softly.

"what about?" I asked dully. Apparently she's not going to beat around the bush.

"You know, all children of Hades are doomed to have a horrible life?" she said as if it were an obvious fact.

"All half bloods are doomed to have a horrible life" I muttered under my breath.

"But Hades children have it worse. Everyone they love dissapear. It's either the ones that they love go or they go. Anyway. Alive or dead. Nico, I don't know if he's going to live or not. That's what's troubling me" she said. I guess I'm not the only one.

"Gee thanks for the positive attitude. I'm feeling much better" I said. Did you catch that? If you havn't it's called sarcasm. She floated over the lake and tried to touch her reflection. Her face dropped a little bit as she faded. Then reappeared.

"I should go. I don't have enough power to stay too long. Good bye Tristen" Bianca said as she gave me a small smile.

"Good bye Bianca" I whispered. I watched the sunset. As it got darker I started to wonder. Where did Kasten go? I havn't seen him since last week. I shook my head, my adhd acts more than my dyslexia...

"TRISTEN!!" Kathy screamed as she ran towards me. I could hear her footsteps getting heavier.

"what" I muttered.

"It's Nico. I think you wanna see this" she waved at me to come run after her. We ran into the Big house. I could hear my foot tap on the wooden floors as I entered the door slowly.

I stared down at Nico. Nothing's wrong so why am I here?

"It doesn't look like anything is wrong" I said.

"Tristen... He's dieing. His heart beat is getting slower... I-I-I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry. It's not true. He's not dieing!" I nearly screamed

"Where's Chiron?!" I asked

"Don't worry he's coming" Kathy responded. Right on que Chiron swung the door open and galloped? over to the side of the bed.

"Chiron? What's wrong with him"

"Tristen... uhm when he fell. He broke his ribs. Causing one to pierce near his heart"

"How near? Near as in I can save him near or what?!!" I screamed.

"Calm down child" Chiron said

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! NICO IS DIEING HOW CAN I _CALM - DOWN?!_" I yelled

Chiron looked down as if he's been through this way too many times.

"_Segrafa sta archidia-mu!"_ I cursed aloud. Chiron glared at me for a second and looked down at Nico. He got out nectar and tried to make Nico swallow. I heard him mutter something but I couldn't make it clear.

"Tristen" his voice cracked. I hurried over to the side of his bed.

"He's ok!" I sighed relief. Leave it to Chiron to burst my bubble. I know it's pretty crappy to say ' yay I fed him nectar and he's ok now. 100% a ok' HELL NO! The food of the gods are not like that. It will heal you a little bit. Holy Posiedon I'm getting off topic again.

"his heart just... stopped"Kathy said as she held her head up from his chest.

"no. . NO. NO!" I screamed in agrravation as my back fell against the wall and slid down. I clutched my head and started to cry. I don't give a damn anymore if I cry. Beacaus I know I'm weak. I can't handle the truth I know that very well. I can't follow my own advice. I am the cause of his death. I banged the wall and got up to look at his face.

"NICO! Damn it, don't play games on me! At least let it be a joke!"

Chiron and Kathy looked at me with sad eyes.

"I heard the news! Please tell me he's ok!" I heard Percy say as he opened the infirmary door with Annabeth beside him.

Their face dropped as they saw our faces. Which I'm guessing is reflecting everything that just happened.

"_Segrafa sta archidia-mu!!!"_ I screamed and plopped on the ground and hugged my knees.

"this happened becuase of me!" I whispered

**What'd ya think??? Review. Ok i'm being nice today because i need time to kill. Ima teach ya'll curses in greek. Oh Goodie!! :)**

Segrafa sta archidia-mu - Bullshit  
Kolos - Ass  
As to thialo - Go to hell  
Ay gamisou - go fuck off

**there's a lot more just too lazy to type. Don't pretend you dont need these words xD You guys could thank me later. **

**Plus I'll give you a hint so that i didn't bring you guys too down by this chapter. MAIN CHARACTERS DON'T DIE! They have near death expirence. I update on the weekends to give u a heads up. TOODLES! :)**


	13. My realization is too late or so I think

**Please r&r :) Could someone Please PLEASE give me CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM?! I need to know how to make this story better please and thank you. I notice that there's a lot of Nico fan fics now!!!! **

**p.s Thank you everyone for reviewing. Thanks so much everyone you guys motivate me to stay up all night and write :) **

"Tristen, Please go. You are dismissed" Chiron said in a calm voice. I just stared at my now de- lost friend. I know he's not dead. I just know it.

"Fine" I said through gritted teeth. My eyes are probably super red and puffy right now that it looked like I poked both of them with a stick. I held my tears until I reached my cabin. I saw Cole and Aly sitting on their beds.

"Hey how are you holding up?" Aly asked as she walked towards me, Cole close behind her. I just sniffed and burried my face in my pillow and started crying. They knew better to not talk to me right now.

"I'm going to uhm go" I said between sobs. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve. As I was going out of my cabin I saw Hades cabin infront of mine. I smiled as I remembered I had asked Nico where my cabin was. Amnesia... I hate it. I walked into the Hades cabin and collapsed on his unmade bed. I just wish this was all a dream. I closed my eyes as a tear made its way down my face. Count on halfbloods to have dreams...

_I was standing on a cold marble floor barefoot. Before me stood thirteen thrones. Yeah you heard me. Thirteen thrones not twelve. Two giant people stood on the floor. They seem to be arguing. I've never seen a god before._

_" I could do what I please!" _

_"You cannot bring people from the dead. Neitherless your son. What about that retched daughter of yours? You didn't bring her to life so you could just let your son join her. You are breaking the ancient laws!"_

_"Zeus. You know very well I was not suppose to be the god of the dead. I was the oldest and I shouldn't have been the god of the the dead. I got to choose first, that was the Ancient law that you know very well, broke. It was unfair. Then you broke the oath by having a daughter. As so did Posiedon. I kept my oathe. So don't you tell me I broke an ancient law! I'm bringing him back to the living either you like it or not. This is where I rule so do not I repeat DO NOT invade my buisness!" with that Hades, which I'm guessing left with a big huff and a light followed after._

I woke up with a jolt.

"I never thought I'd say this but, THANK HADES!" I said and started running towards the big house.

"Chiron! Chiron! He's not dead" I screamed as I ran into the big house. I saw him standing next to a pitch black coffin with a big skull on the side.

"No" I whispered

"How could you! Nico isn't dead!" I screamed as I walked over to the coffin. I saw Nico laying there. He lost his olive skintone and was deathly pale. His lips were pale. A black silky shroud with skulls on it was covering waist down of his body. It read Son of Hades, Nico. I bit my lip at the sight.

"Tristen, I do want him to have a proper farewell"

"He's not dead" I said shakily as I gently placed my hand on his cheek. They were so cold...

"Very well. I see you are still falling hard. This might be the wrong time to say but, would you want to burn his shroud?" I took a shaky breath and stared at Nico. What was that dream suppose to mean? Everyone warned me about halfblood dreams. But that was the first time I ever had one.

"I take that as a yes"Chiron said and walked away.

I should really take my own advice. I should be happy and not live in the past. Shit! Now I know how Nico felt when his sister died.

"Get some rest" Chiron said calmly.

"No. I don't want to"

"But you have to, You don't want to go to his funeral looking like a mess "

I turned around and stomped my way to my cabin. I know I'm being a stubborn brat right now. I have a feeling Chiron had went through this over and over and-you get the point. I was about to go to the lake but I don't want old memories flooding my mind, so I did what I was told and went to my cabin to sleep....

_morning..._

I don't remember having any dreams. That put me off a little because I wanted to know more if Hades is actually going to bring Nico back to life. I looked down at how foolish that sounded. I heard a soft knock on the door so I stood up and got it. No need to wake anyone else up.

"Tell everyone to get ready. The funeral is setup" Chiron said.

I just slipped on what you're suppose to wear at a funeral. Black skinny jeans and a plain white tee. As we walked to the pier at the lake I saw everyone kneeling down. I walked down the aisle to find a coffin with Nico in it. Two torches stood at each end. Chiron walked up to me handing me a torch.

"You could go first on your speech" he whispered. I nodded

"Nico, was a a v-very good friend to me. Through thick and thin. He caught me when I fell, and I did the same. I knew him since I was ten. He'll be missed. A lot" I said as my eyes got watery. Percy started talking about how Nico was a great hero.

"Ok Tristen go ahead and burn his shroud" Chiron said

I walked up to the coffin. I froze. How am I suppose to burn my best friend?! Was he more than a friend to me? Yes, but now it was too late. I realized it too late.

"I-I can't do it Chiron" I spoke softly as a tear fell. I remember Nico's smirk. It looked as if he was planning something evil. I bit my lip as I walked down memory lane. I exhaled loudly and lowered the torch to Nico's shroud.

"Good Bye Nico" I whispered. The torch was about six inches away from his shroud when I saw his finger twitch. I stopped. Oh Hades! Please let him be alive. Please let my dream come true. I looked at his face for twenty more seconds. Nothing...

I closed my eyes as I lowered the torch onto his shroud. It was just a foolish dream...

I heard someone take a sharp deep breath

"What are you doing?" came a husky voice.

**I personally don't like this one as much as the rest but leave a review and what not.**

**HURRY CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON OR ELSE THE WORLD WILL END!!**

**haha joking but do it for the needy author. ALL THE COOL KIDS ARE DOING IT!**


	14. Just let go

**Oh my god over more than 60 reviews that's a lot. Well for me. Thanks so much guys! :)**

**Hope this is worth the wait and to your liking. If it's not... well than too bad, enjoy.**

"oooh my godss" I mumbled. Everyone just... stared. I mean how would you react if _he_ was standing right infront of me. I felt like a little stick. Not strong and easy to snap.

"Lord Hades" I said and bowed down. Now we all heard the story. Hades was ignored by the gods and greeks did not worship him and all that jazz. After the war I heard he softened up a bit. So cross your fingers that I won't get zapped and die in oblivion. On that positive note I have a dead best friend to burn.

"May I?" He asked as he held out his huge hand.

"The torch?" I asked. He nodded in response. I quickly handed it to him and stood beside Chiron. Chiron had the funniest look on his face. In between confused and scared. Hades did the weirdest thing. He threw the torch into the lake, then he just stared at Nico. I could've sworn Hades said _'nice coffin'_. Wow, talk about creep. He stared at Nico. From head to toe, and he nodded rubbing his chin with his finger. It's like figuring or deciding how to do something. Then he walked straight towards me.

"Have fun with him. I don't think its neccessary for a torch" and Lord Hades walked away.

"huh?" I said and walked up to Nico's coffin. I leaned over it, my face 3 inches apart from Nico's. He has his olive skintone back, and his lips were pink not purple.

"psst Nico. You can wake up now" I said and poked his arm. _Hmm. What in the Hades?!_ I pressed my right ear against his chest to hear a faint steady beat.

I lifted my head and looked at his face. His eyes fluttered open slowly in a short moment until it was wide. For a minute, we just stared at eachother, dark brown to dark blue. Too happy for words. He sat up and rubbed his head. While the other campers where whispering and then the whispering turned to cheering. I tackled Nico into a bear hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that EVER again!!" I said still hugging him

"I can't promise that. But I will for now" he said and hugged me back.

"What? I'm in a coffin?" he asked

"No duh sherlock. We all thought you were dead" I said, still hugging him. He pushed me gently away and got out.

"I I thought I was still in the infirmary bed" he said shakily.

"Nico, are you feeling ok?" I asked

"I just got relived from the dead and didn't even know I was dead. Yeah I'm perfectly fine" he said. Surprisingly I didn't catch a hint of sarcasm. We just stood infront of eachother and... stared.

"Anyways let's not focus on that. The important thing is that you're alive" I said trying to push that fact away. A very creepy fact.

"Hey Nico" Percy said and came up to Nico. They gave each other a man hug. Oh wierd. Almost every camper came up to hug him or say 'welcome back!'

I just sat on the pier to wait for them to leave. Light foot steps made their way towards me. I didn't bother turning around. I felt something brush against my arm. My head whipped around to see Nico sitting besides me starring at the lake.

"You know you could talk about it" I whispered.

"About what?" he asked

"Don't pretend you don't know" I said

"Fine" he paused

" I thought this was all a dream. I saw my death but from a different point of view. I could speak, I could move in my dreams, but no one could hear me. I saw you cry I saw" he paused

"I saw everything that happend" he gulped

"What are you scared about? You said it was a dream" I said and stared at him. He gained his pale skin back. As if blood wasn't going to his face.

"I thought it was a dream..." he stared right into my eyes

"I was a ghost witnessing my own death. Seeing everyone suffer" his voiced cracked

"Well at least you're back, right?" I asked

"I guess" he sighed

"We had our fair share of coming close to loosing each other" I said

"Unfortunatly" he said

"Well, you won't know how much you love something until it's gone" I said. He looked back at me like he knew what would happen next.

"uhh... Look sunset" he stuttered.

"yeaup" I said.

We both looked at each other. Leaning closer by the second. And then. I paused and hugged him... wow, I guess I panicked.

"Uh yeah. I'm glad your back" I said. He smiled

"yeap me to" he said and hugged me back

**ok they were about to kiss, but a reviewer got me thinking. Why not make them best friends?**

**review or pm me if you think otherwise.**


	15. Our goodbye's are sweet

**Ok here's the final chapter. R&R please :) It's my birthday hehe. I finally have one constructive critism! :)**

"Ok. I'll miss you to" I said as I hugged Aly and Cole at the camp hill. Summer ended so quick, sort of. Kasten walked up to Aly and gave her a quick peck on the lips and hugged her. WOAH!Wait!

"Aly...." I said quietly

"Yes?" she responded. I decided to just let it go. As long as they're happy, for now. No wonder Kasten acted like an older brother. Oh, now I get everything. And Aly didn't tell me and Kathy thought her secert lover was hitting on me. Gods Damnit. We got it all wrong. That's when my adhd mind brought me back to reality.

"Ahem hello?" Kathy said as she snapped her fingers infront of my face.

"Oh huh? Where you saying something?" I said

"No really?" came her sarcastic response. See having a friend who is a daughter of Athen makes you feel very, well...dumb.

"I said 'I'll see you at school next week. And I'll miss you in that week'" she said

"Aw, I'll miss you to. Hah sorry you know, I wasn't paying attention" I said

"Obviously. Well I gotta go my. My ride is here and yours is coming soon so make a quick move" she said and hugged me. Then she ran down hill with her luggage.

"Wait! What do you mean make a quick move?!" I said

"Figure it out! You'll see!" she called after me from her car. Just as she got in she turned around faced at me and winked.

"What in the...? Son of a Hades!" I mumbled to my self.

"That's me" came a slightly husky voice. I turned around and saw Nico leaning against Thalia's pine tree, crossing his arms. He was wearing his black jeans, a black shirt with skeletons dancing on it, his converse which had a few rips, and his aviators jacket. The wind blew his bangs in his face. Why am I noticing this? I have no idea.

"Hey Nico" I said

"Hey. Come with me to the lake, I want to tell you something" he said

"huh? But I have to wait for my da-wow!" I said as he dragged me down the hill by my wrist, at full speed. Our shoes made a hollow sound as we walked on the wooden pier.

"Can't you iris message me this when I'm home or something? My dad is probably here right now" I said

"He can wait can't he? It's not like he's going to die" Nico said

"Fine. What do you want to tell me?" I said a little impatient

"uhm I..." he started. After he said 'I' my brain decided to space out.

"so yeah" he said

"Huh? Were you saying something?" I said tilting my head. He sighed from his nose.

"I said that I might go to school with you next year. I don't think I will like the eight grade" he said

"Oh. So you might be a year rounder?" I asked

"I don't know" he mumbled looking at his shoes. I shifted my weight. This is an awkward silence.

"So that's what you wanted to tell me? You had to drag me all they way here?" I asked

"Uh. Yeah" he responded

"OK then. I'll see you then" I said turning around and started to walk.

"Wait" he said. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Uh... " I said and looked down. My face flushed. Nico was about three inches taller than me so that was a huge self-esteem boost. He tipped my chin up so that I could see his eyes. He leaned closer to me. I didn't do anything. I just stood still like a sac of patatoes. To shocked to do anything. His cold soft lips pressed against mines. It was short but sweet. He got back and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Try not to get killed" he said. I smiled.

"You to" I said and ran back up the hill. Him standing there with his hand in his pockets. The breeze blowing his hair. As I got on top of the hill I turned back.

"I'll miss you to" I mumbled to myself.

**oh gods. That took a while to write. I'm not doing a sequel. I just noticed there's too many Nico stories. Sooo no sequel **

**I guess that's it BYE GUYSS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you enjoy the sequel of Life is Full of surprises! R&R**

"Oh my gods" I groaned. I felt like crap and I was in a dark alley with some boy I just met.

You see, I was walking home and I_ thought_ I saw twenty dollars infront of one of those dollar stores next to an alley way. So I walked over there and bent over to pick it up. Yeah, I was dissapointed to find it was only ten but hey, better to have something than nothing. I heard some footsteps come my way. My head shot up and I looked to my left, opposite of the alley. When I looked to my left... Ohh boy was I stupid. I mean half-bloods are suppose to be quick acting and all pro but no, I had to be the one with no common sense. I saw a boy with shaggy, black hair and really dark gray eyes. but that doesn't matter. He was stiff, his hands shaped in a fist. Why would he want to shape it in a fist? I opened my mouth to say something but he beat me to it. He literally beat me to it. He punched me straight in the face. After I blacked out into la la land I heard him mutter a sharp 'shit'.

I woke up next to a trash can in the alley. And you thought I was going to be in some hospital. hah, I laugh at that. My nose throbbed. I got off the wall I was leaning on. I blinked a couple of times before I could see clearly.

"You have a dagger.." the boy said. He looked about fourteen I'd say. He stood at the wall infront of me, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"It's rude to look through people's back pack. It's even more rude to punch 'em in the face" I shot

"I'm sorry about that. I thought you were another one of those gang members. My name is Kyle"

"That's nice. I'm Tristen. What are you doing in an alleyway?"

"I uhh... Your nose is bleeding" he said

"What? Don't change the topic" I snapped

"Your nose is bleeding" his voice got higher this time. He bent down to his knees and took out his back pack. I would have eaten some amborsia but he might of been a mortal and I hate explaining. He unzipped it and took out a tampon and stuck it up my nose. Seriously.

"Why do you have a tampon?" I asked

"I uh... I stole this back pack" he responded

"Out of all things you decide to stop the bleeding, you chose a tampon. Why do you even have it?!" I asked. To tell you the truth I was creeped out but partly amused.

"You know, I thought it'd come in handy" he took one glance at me, "I was right" he said with a smirk. Once he smirked at me it sent a pang of guilt through me. He reminded me so much of Nico... I havn't even talked to him in almost a year. We tread on thin ice. I mean it's so awkward we didn't even intend to kiss but...we did. Like I said, awkward.

"You didn't answer my previous question" I said

"I'm in an alley because... can I trust you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm considering that we just met. Sure you can trust me" I said sarcastically. Apparently he didn't catch it.

"I ran away from home. From my dad. Why? What are you doing here?" he asked

"Well I was walking from home until someone punched me in the face. How long have I been out?"

"About seven minutes" he responded

"oh. Why'd you run from home?" I asked.

"I-" he stopped midway. There was a bunch of shuffeling and a low grunt. No, not a grunt, more like a growl. Heavy breathing followed. I pulled the tampon out of my nose. My lip went to a snear as I pulled it out. Disgusting... Kyle looked pretty happy he didn't have to explain things to me.

"Shit. They found me again" he whispered to himself. I got up to my feet and he grabbed my arm and hauled me behind the nasty, gross smelling dumpster.

"Who found you?" I whispered next to him. He looked me straight in the eye. As if thinking that I might report him to the looney bin or the cops.

"Belive it or not, monsters" he said. I turned around and grabbed my dagger. My eyebrows scrunched together. Was he a halfblood or was he mortal? Wait monsters don't go after mortals. I mentally slapped myself. Stupid adhd. I put my back pack down gently as possible and trying not to make a sound. I took a peak of the monster. That was a sphinx. That lion lady thing Nico told me about. What did she do? Oh crud uhh. Oh! She asked riddles. Once the sphinx passed us I took a look at Kyle. In his hand was a gleaming stygian blade. Before I could say something he threw it at the sphinx. It hit her in the lower stomach. I guess you could call it that. Yep let's go with lower stomach. The lion roared with rage and turned. Her beady eyes on us. Those black bottomless pit of lonely-ness. Poor thing she needs a mate. I snapped out of it. We both dived the opposite direction as she came charging in the trash can. Her body bounced back and rolled a few times before she stood up. Luckily the blade did do some damage. This time she charged for Kyle. He ran back. I really couldn't explain this part but, I jumped on the lion's back. This was like a rodeo. I was hanging on for dear life. One hand was on her mane trying to get a grip so I could stab her. My hand with the golden, celestial, dagger rose. Ready to plunge it in her head. I brang my hand down. Once, she was still pretty much alive. I kept stabbing her reapeatedly until she distenergrated. I fell off onto the ground. Kyle just stood there, frozen with confusion.

"Well. Are you going to help me get up or what?" I asked. He quickly walked next to me and helped me up by hand. Once we stood side by side and let it sink in.

"You're a demigod?" we asked at the same time.

**Well everyone knows the drill, R&R hurry let's go let's go! get those fingers moving and type me a review!please...**


End file.
